winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamin' in My Way
Dreamin' in My Way is the third song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics Italian Credo che un giorno Dentro agli occhi miei Io vedrò solo Ciò che è meglio di me Luci magiche Ogni desiderio vivo resterà Ed il vento tornerà A cancellare il male Come polvere Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò E prenderò I sogni a modo mio Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh E' il mio momento Io non verserò più Oh oh oh Queste lacrime Sarà come dentro ad una favola Di tutte la più bella Piena di colori Musica e poesia Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò E prenderò I sogni a modo mio I sogni a modo mio Oh oh oh oh Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò (Crescerò) E prenderò (prenderò) I sogni a modo mio I sogni a modo mio English know that one day Deep inside in my eyes Only I will see What is been there for me All the magic lights Every dream I have will be reality And the wind coming from the past Blowing away the evil Just like the dust I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowing that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do I can do Dreamin' in my way Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh This is my moment No more tears in my eyes (in my eyes) I won't cry again I will be inside a magic fairy tale Smiling with joy and dancing Singing with all the people All the universe I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowing that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do I can do Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way My way I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowin' that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do (Yes you do) I can do (You can do) Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way French Je pense qu'un jour Dans le fond de mes yeux, Je découvrirai Ce qu'il y a de mieux en moi Les lumières magiques, Quand mes désirs Resteront toujours si forts Et le vent arrivera Pour effacer le mal Comme de la poussière Je n'ai jamais perdue cette envie De vouloir gagner, Je n'arrêterai jamais De penser que la force Est ancrée au fond de moi Je n'ai jamais perdue cette envie De vivre encore, Je grandirai, Je prendrai Les rêves à ma façon Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Ce moment est pour moi Je ne verserai plus De larmes pour rien Et pour moi ce sera Comme dans une fable Une des histoires les plus belles, Pleines de couleurs, Musiques et poésies Je n'ai jamais perdue cette envie De vouloir gagner, Je n'arrêterai jamais De penser que la force Est ancrée au fond de moi Je n'ai jamais perdue cette envie De vivre encore, Je grandirai, Je prendrai Les rêves à ma façon Les rêves à ma façon Oh oh oh oh oh Je n'ai jamais perdue cette envie De vouloir gagner, Je n'arrêterai jamais De penser que la force Est ancrée au fond de moi. Je n'ai jamais perdue cette envie De vivre encore, Je grandirai, Je prendrai Les rêves à ma façon Oh… Les rêves à ma façon Category:Aisha Category:Winx On Ice Category:Songs Trivia *According to the Winx Club albums released on the iTunes Store, this song does not belong on an album yet, but it was part of a previous album, Winx Club in Concert (English 15 tracks), that has been removed and was the third track. *Assuming all songs featured in an episode not released on an album yet will be in the future and that at least only the English version of this song belong on an album even though it was removed from the iTunes Store, this song, except for its English version, is the only one not on an album. Category:Aisha Category:Winx On Ice Category:Songs Videos Category:Aisha Category:Winx On Ice Category:Songs